villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mad Jim Jaspers
"Mad" Jim Jaspers is a powerful supervillain from Marvel Comics who was the archenemy of Captain Britain and Excalibur as well as a few other heroes as well as the main antagonist of the Excalibur and Captain Brititan series. Despite his relative obscurity he is considered one of the most powerful mutants in existence. Two versions of him existed and the most powerful one is the Earth-616 version (which is the mainstream Marvel Earth). His power can be summed up as so: the less powerful alternate-reality Jaspers was so dangerous his entire reality had to be erased to get rid of him. The more powerful mainstream Jaspers threat is so great that Merlyn has suggested he could become an omniversal threat (which means he could theoretically become dangerous enough to destroy/take over entire multiverses. His current level of power after several defeats is unknown. Biography Mainstream Upon returning to mainstream reality, Captain Britain found that another Sir James Jaspers was leading an anti-superhero campaign, with the aid of Henry Peter Gyrich and Sebastian Shaw, members of the Hellfire Club (and strongly suggesting Jaspers is also a member of this organisation). Jaspers managed to win a landslide general election victory on his anti-superhero platform and became Prime Minister of Britain. Events began to mirror those of Earth-238 and Jaspers unleashed the force of the Jaspers Warp upon London, causing much chaos and devastation. However (and somewhat ironically) Jaspers found himself under attack from the reality-hopping Fury (which realized he was not the same Jaspers he was programmed not to kill) and the two engage in a large-scale reality-warping battle in which Jaspers was ultimately killed by the Fury, who teleported him outside the universe. Since Jaspers no longer had any reality to control he was rendered powerless. However thanks to the events of M-Day and the Scarlet Witch's rewriting of reality, "Mad" Jim Jaspers has been reborn, fused with the Fury as a single combined being. Earth-238 In the alternate reality of Earth-238, Jaspers led a criminal gang known as the "Crazy Gang", inspired by Alice In Wonderland. He played the part of the Mad Hatter before he was a criminal. However, Jaspers was also a British politican to managed to outlaw superheroes, then proceeded to create a powerful being by the name of The Fury to exterminate any remaining superhuman beings on the planet. Within two years the world was almost barren of superhuman beings except Jaspers, who had programmed the Fury to not try and kill him. After Captain Britain arrived in this reality and foiled a bank robbery, Jaspers reactivated the Fury, which proceeded to kill both Captain Britain and Jackdaw,. However, Captain Britain was revived by Merlyn and return to Earth-616. The Fury detected this and adapted itself so as to travel across realities. However, when Jaspers unleashed the power of the Jaspers Warp Mandragon, it destroyed the entire Earth-238 reality out of fears of contamination. Persumably this event killed off this particular version of Jaspers. Powers and Abilities Jaspers has vast superhuman powers derived from the concept of reality-warping. Through this extremely potent and dangerous power, Jaspers is capable of godlike power on a near-limitless level. To Jaspers, near nothing is impossible since he can literally rewrite reality into anything he wishes it to be. As long as there is a universe for him to manipulate, Jaspers could be seen as unstoppable, although some beings of phenomenal power (such as the Fury) may be a match for him. The mainstream Jaspers is more powerful than his alternate one, yet even the weaker alternate Jaspers required the destruction of his entire universe to stop his madness. It could be possible that mainstream Jaspers is too vast for even that extreme act to be effective against him. Although godlike in scale, Jaspers does have a noticeable weakness of sorts: use of his power causes severe deterioration in his sanity. At his ultimate power-level, Jaspers is completely insane and thus it could be said the old rule of ultimate power corrupting is true in the case of Jim Jaspers. The Jaspers Warp Another notable effect of Jaspers immense power is the use of a powerful but ultimately cataclysmic force known as the Jaspers Warp. By using this power, Jaspers was able to tear apart entire realities. The effects of the Jaspers Warp also severely mutated individuals born during the period it was active (these unstable being were later referred to as "Warpies" and continued being born long after Jaspers defeat). Many areas of London were still experiencing detrimental effects on reality due to the power of this Warp, even after the death of Jaspers himself, making it one of his most devastating qualities and a force sufficiently feared that Mandragon destroyed the entire Earth-238 reality out of a fear of becoming contaminated by its effects. Navigation Category:Mutants Category:Supervillains Category:Excalibur Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Criminals Category:Cataclysm Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Immortals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Male Category:Evil Creator Category:Successful Category:X-Men Villains Category:Necromancers Category:Destroyers Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Dark Knights Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mastermind Category:Pure Evil Category:Archenemy Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Psychotic Category:Wealthy Category:Big Bads